Hero of the rails
by Skrillexia
Summary: This is my first feature length, hope you like it


Hero of the rails

**This is my first feature length story hope you like it, this is also an introduction to Spencer and Hiro =)**

It was a busy day on the Island of Sodor the engines were puffing up and down the line; Thomas was at Knapford station he was picking up passengers. He was in a good mood.

**Thomas**: What a beautiful day.

Then he heard whistling in the distance.

**Thomas**: Hm?

Suddenly a streak of silver raced past Thomas.

**Thomas**: Bloody hell who was that!

Henry was puffing down the line when he heard a whistle.

**Henry**: Sounds like an engine is coming, probably Gordon.

But it wasn't Gordon a streak of silver raced past Henry.

**Henry**: Bloody idiot!

Percy had stopped at a signal when he heard a whistle.

**Percy**: That's not Gordon.

A streak of silver raced past Percy.

**Percy**: Woah!

James was pulling a slow goods train when he heard the whistle.

**James**: Who's that?

The streak of silver raced past James.

**James**: Hey stupid you made my paint dusty!

Toby was chuffing slowly down the line when he heard the whistle.

**Toby**: Oh dear an engine is coming.

A streak of silver raced past Toby.

**Toby**: Oh my!

Edward was puffing down the line with a long line of trucks when he heard the whistle.

**Edward**: I don't recognise that whistle.

The streak of silver raced past Edward.

**Edward**: Speedy!

Gordon was speeding down the line with the express when he heard the whistle.

**Rebecca**: Who's coming this way?

**Gordon**: I don't know.

The streak of silver raced past Gordon.

**Gordon**: Slow down idiot!

**Rebecca**: Who was that?

**Gordon**: I don't know, we'll soon find out.

Later the engines gathered at Knapford station.

**James**: That engine made my paint dusty.

**Henry**: James we have other things to worry about than your paint, it was very fast.

**Gordon**: I think we've figured that one out Henry, he was Silver.

**Percy**: He was also big.

**Thomas**: There's only one engine we know that is big silver and fast.

**All**: Spencer *Spencer arrives*

**Spencer**: I heard my name.

**Gordon**: What are you doing here?

**Spencer**: The duke and duchess of Boxford are having a new Summerhouse built and I was chosen to take supplies to build it.

**Percy**: That means that you're here for the summer.

**Spencer**: That's right little Percy.

Percy was sad, Thomas was cross.

**Thomas**: Leave Percy alone Spencer.

Spencer snorted then puffed away.

**Percy**: Thanks Thomas.

**Thomas**: No problem Percy.

**Toby**: This is bad.

**Henry**: I agree with you there Toby.

**Gordon**: Having Spencer here for the whole summer.

**Rebecca**: It'll be bad.

The engines sighed.

Later Thomas and Percy were pulling a heave load up Gordon's hill.

**Thomas**: C'mon Percy you can do it.

**Percy**: I'm trying Thomas.

Then Spencer arrived.

**Spencer**: If you put a little bit more effort in you two then you might be able to make it by teatime *laughs*.

Spencer raced up the hill.

**Percy**: Cheeky!

Gordon was puffin along the line when Spencer came up behind him.

**Spencer**: Move slow coach I want to get these supplies to the summerhouse today.

Gordon was cross.

**Gordon**: Boastful puffer.

Toby arrived at a signal, just then Spencer arrived.

**Spencer**: You're not useful; you should be a log cabin.

And Spencer raced away, Toby was upset.

That night the engines were talking about Spencer.

**Thomas**: Spencer told Toby he should be a log cabin.

**Edward**: That's harsh.

**Gordon**: Take no notice of him Toby you're too useful to be a log cabin.

Toby felt better.

**James**: Spencer will never have a shiny coat like mine.

**Edward**: He'll never have manners.

**Thomas**: Like Gordon said just ignore any insults he says. We won't scoop down to his level.

**Rebecca**: He isn't worth it.

The engines agreed.

The next day Thomas was being coupled up to a goods train; Gordon Henry and James were also at the docks. Then Spencer arrived.

**Spencer**: Y'know I'm so glad the Duke and duchess have a strong engine like me, because if they chose you Thomas it would never get finished because you're a little toy.

Thomas was cross so were the other engines.

**Thomas**: I can pull heavier loads than you.

**Henry**: Course he can.

**Gordon**: Thomas isn't a toy.

**James**: He's a useful engine and very strong.

Spencer grinned.

**Spencer**: So you think you're stronger than me Thomas.

**James**: He is stronger than you.

**Spencer**: Very well Thomas, meet me in the yard tomorrow morning we'll have a race of strength whoever lasts the longest with their heavy load wins.

And he puffed smugly away.

**Thomas**: I can't compete against Spencer he'll beat me.

**James**: Of course you can Thomas.

**Henry**: You're the number one engine on Sodor and you will beat him.

**Gordon**: All you need is a little bit of faith.

Rebecca went over to Thomas.

**Rebecca**: Thomas can I show you something?

**Thomas**: Of course Rebecca.

Rebecca opened her hand there was a blue stone it was beautiful.

**Thomas**: Wow it's beautiful.

**Rebecca**: My Nan gave it to me she said it'll give good luck to whoever possesses it, I want you to have it for good luck in the race.

Thomas smiled and he gently took the stone out of Rebecca's hand.

**Thomas**: Thank you Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Make sure you give it me back after the race.

**Thomas**: I will I promise Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled then went back over to Gordon.

**Gordon**: That was a good idea Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: I hope he looks after it.

**Gordon**: Don't worry Rebecca I know Thomas something that's valuable he'll guard it with his life.

Rebecca smiled.

The next morning the engines gathered at the yard.

**Thomas**: Are you sure I can do this.

**Henry**: Yes Thomas.

**Gordon**: All you need is faith.

**Rebecca**: My stone should help you.

Thomas felt better, just then Spencer arrived.

**Spencer**: Ready to lose Thomas.

**Thomas**: We'll see Spencer.

Soon the tracks were cleared and Thomas and Spencer were coupled up to their heave loads.

Edward was between them.

**Edward**: You must take different tracks around the island the engine that lasts the longest wins.

Edward blew his whistle, the race had started Spencer was already ahead, Thomas huffed and puffed.

The other engines were worried about Thomas, and then they blew their whistles.

**Gordon James Percy and Rebecca**: Good luck Thomas!

**James**: He'll win.

**Rebecca**: Are you sure?

**James**: I can feel it.

Meanwhile Thomas pounded along the line.

**Thomas**: I will beat Spencer; I will show him that I am a strong engine.

Thomas came to the bottom of Gordon's hill, he puffed slowly up the hill he felt the strain of the heavy load.

**Thomas**: I can do it, I can do it.

Soon Thomas reached the top.

**Thomas**: I did it!

Then there was trouble Thomas was going too fast downhill he braked hard but he couldn't stop.

**Thomas**: Help!

Spencer had stopped at a signal, Thomas raced past.

**Spencer**: Slow down Thomas!

But Thomas couldn't slow down, he was diverted down an old line he brushed past bushes, finally he came to a stop and there in front of him was an old engine Thomas didn't know what to say.

**Hiro**: Hello.

**Thomas**: H...hello.

**Hiro**: Don't be scared, my name is Hiro.

**Thomas**: I'm Thomas.

**Hiro**: Nice to meet you, how did you get here?

**Thomas**: I could ask you the same thing.

**Hiro**: Do you like stories Thomas?

**Thomas**: I love stories; Gordon tells me stories of what it was like when he first arrived.

**Hiro**: Gordon he's still here.

**Thomas**: You know him?

**Hiro**: Yes me and Gordon worked together.

**Thomas**: Wow.

**Hiro**: When I arrived on Sodor it was very quiet, I thought I was the only engine on Sodor but then I saw a big green engine it was Gordon we worked together for many years, but then I broke down and I waited and waited but nobody came, has Gordon mentioned me at all?

**Thomas**: No.

Hiro sighed.

**Hiro**: He must have forgotten about me.

**Thomas**: I bet you Hiro when Gordon sees you he'll remember.

Hiro felt better.

**Hiro**: Is Gordon still green?

**Thomas**: No he's the same colour as me and he has a number four on his tender.

**Hiro**: I see, is he still an A1?

**Thomas**: No he had a rebuild and he became an A0, the only thing that hasn't changed is his face.

Hiro chuckled.

**Hiro**: It would be nice to see Gordon again.

Then Thomas had an idea.

**Thomas**: Hiro I will make you a really useful engine again.

Hiro smiled

**Hiro**: Are there more of you?

**Thomas**: Oh yes there are more engines living on Sodor.

**Hiro**: Why don't you get your friends to help?

**Thomas**: I want it to be a surprise for them especially Gordon.

Hiro wasn't sure but he agreed anyway.

**Hiro**: Ok Thomas.

**Thomas**: I'll come back tomorrow then we can start work.

**Hiro**: See you tomorrow Thomas.

Thomas smiled then puffed away.

That night Thomas told the other engines about the race.

**Rebecca**: Wow, so that means that Spencer won.

**Gordon**: Great that means he'll be more boastful.

**Thomas**: I'm sorry guys I really thought I'd win.

**Gordon**: You tried your best Thomas that's all we can ask for.

Thomas felt better.

**Rebecca**: I'm sorry Thomas; my stone didn't give you good luck.

**Thomas**: Don't worry Rebecca; I was silly enough to take on Spencer's challenge, oh I almost forgot here's your stone Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled.

Gordon took the stone off Thomas and gave it to Rebecca.

**Gordon**: I told you Thomas would guard it with his life.

Just then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Tomorrow I want you all to be really useful engines no silly challenges ok Thomas.

**Thomas**: Yes sir.

**Fat controller**: I don't want to fix a broken engine.

Thomas gulped; he definitely didn't want to tell the fat controller about Hiro.

**Thomas**: Don't worry sir I'll be a useful engine.

The fat controller smiled then walked away.

**Gordon**: Are you ok Thomas?

**Rebecca**: You looked really tense when the fat controller said he didn't want to fix a broken engine.

**Thomas**: Don't worry you two I'm fine.

**Gordon**: Ok

But Gordon could tell Thomas wasn't ok.

**James**: Let's get some sleep.

Everyone settled down to sleep.

The next day Thomas went to the Steam works.

**Victor**: Hello Thomas my friend, how may I help you?

Thomas didn't want to tell Victor about Hiro.

**Thomas**: Have you got any old engine parts?

Victor was puzzled.

**Victor**: Why my friend?

**Thomas**: To take to the smelters.

Victor agreed.

**Victor**: At the moment Thomas I only have a whistle.

**Thomas**: That'll do Victor.

A workman gave Thomas the whistle then he puffed away.

On his way to Hiro Thomas heard Spencer.

**Thomas**: Oh no it's Spencer.

Thomas found a siding that was covered by a big bush; he puffed quickly into the covered siding. Spencer came closer and closer then he stopped, Thomas dared make a noise then Spencer raced away.

**Thomas**: That was close; I'll have to be very careful.

Soon Thomas arrived at Hiro's hiding place.

**Hiro**: Hello Thomas.

**Thomas**: Hello Hiro, the only part I have is a whistle.

**Hiro**: Don't worry Thomas that will do for now.

Thomas smiled.

That night Thomas puffed into the sheds, the fat controller was there he was cross.

**Fat controller**: Thomas what are you doing, there are loads stacked up at the docks and you're not working on your branch line.

**Thomas**: Don't worry sir I'll work hard tomorrow.

**Fat controller**: Make sure you do then Thomas.

The fat controller walked away.

The other engines looked at Thomas; they could tell something strange was happening.

**Gordon**: Thomas what is going on?

Thomas sighed.

**Thomas**: Y'know when I raced Spencer, well after I puffed up Gordon's hill I went down the other side way too fast ,and I couldn't stop then I ended up going down an old track and I discovered an old engine.

**Percy**: What was his name?

**Thomas**: Hiro.

Gordon gasped.

**Gordon**: I remember Hiro we used to work together, he arrived after me and the fat controller thought he had vanished.

**Thomas**: He still remembers you Gordon and he also told me that he had broken down and nobody came for him.

**James**: Wow.

**Thomas**: I need your help to make Hiro a new engine again.

**Rebecca**: We should tell the fat controller.

**Thomas**: No I don't want the fat controller knowing.

**Gordon**: Well we at least need Victor.

Thomas knew Gordon was right.

**Thomas**: Ok can one of you tell Victor tomorrow.

**Edward**: I'll tell Victor.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Thanks everyone.

**Gordon**: Don't worry Thomas with our help Hiro will be master of the railway again.

**Thomas**: Master of the railway?

**Gordon**: That's what we used to call him.

**Thomas**: Wow.

Then everyone settled down to sleep.

The next morning Thomas was working hard, Thomas had to stop at a signal Spencer was watching Thomas' every move he didn't bother building the summerhouse, he was so busy watching Thomas he didn't see Gordon and Rebecca taking an old funnel to Hiro Gordon stopped. Thomas smiled and so did Gordon and Rebecca.

Gordon puffed away.

Soon Gordon arrived by the old track that led to Hiro.

**Rebecca**: Is it down there?

**Gordon**: Yep, keep hold of that funnel Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Be quick it's heavy.

Gordon puffed slowly down the old track, Gordon gasped there was Hiro.

**Hiro**: Hello Gordon it's so nice to see you again.

**Gordon**: It's nice to see you too, I thought you had vanished?

**Hiro**: No I had broken down; I see you have had a rebuild and a new coat of paint you look very smart.

Gordon blushed.

**Hiro**: Who is your friend?

**Gordon**: This is Rebecca she arrived on Sodor last year.

**Hiro**: Hello Rebecca

**Rebecca**: *says quietly* Hi

**Gordon**: She's a little shy.

Hiro chuckled.

**Hiro**: Is that my new funnel?

**Rebecca**: It is.

Rebecca tried to put the funnel on Hiro but she was too small.

**Rebecca**: Gordon I can't reach.

Gordon puffed closer to Rebecca then he picked her up.

**Gordon**: Put the funnel on Rebecca.

Rebecca put the funnel on Hiro.

**Hiro**: Good teamwork you two.

**Gordon**: Me and Rebecca are great with teamwork; the best thing is I can pick Rebecca up.

**Hiro**: That's great.

Gordon looked at his watch it was nearly time for the express.

**Gordon**: I must go Hiro the express can't be late.

**Hiro**: Good luck Gordon

Gordon smiled then he puffed away.

Meanwhile Emily was shunting Thomas' coal trucks, Spencer was suspicious he puffed over to Emily.

**Spencer**: Emily why are you shunting Thomas' coal trucks?

**Emily**: Thomas is a busy engine and he asked me to shunt his trucks for him, now if you don't mind I've got a lot of work to do.

And Emily puffed away, Spencer stared long and hard at Emily, that he didn't see Edward puff over the bridge with old parts for Hiro.

Edward puffed slowly down the old track, there was Hiro.

**Edward**: Hello Hiro.

**Hiro**: Hello there, are those more parts for me?

**Edward**: It is indeed.

Some workmen climbed out of Edward's cab and fitted the old parts onto Hiro.

**Hiro**: Thank you erm...

**Edward**: Edward

Hiro smiled

**Hiro**: Thank you Edward.

Edward smiled then puffed away.

That night the engines were talking about Hiro.

**Edward**: I delivered the parts to Hiro.

**Thomas**: Good job Edward.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Thomas your still not doing your jobs, there are loads still stacked up at the docks and you're not working on your branch line, what is going on!

**Thomas**: Nothing is going on sir tomorrow I'll make sure everything is put right.

**Fat controller**: Tomorrow then Thomas *walks away*.

**Toby**: Don't worry Thomas.

**Henry**: Tomorrow James will get the last part Hiro needs.

**Gordon**: Soon Hiro will be master of the railway once again.

**Rebecca**: It'll be alright.

Thomas smiled then he had a thought.

**Thomas**: Spencer will be getting suspicious he might try and find clues.

**James**: Then me and Toby will guard Hiro.

**Gordon**: We should take it in turns to guard him.

**Edward**: Gordon has a point we'll all take it in turns to guard Hiro.

Thomas felt better he knew he had good friends.

Dawn broke across Sodor and Spencer was searching for clues.

**Spencer**: Now I'll see what that little toy is up to.

He looked high and he looked low, he was getting closer and closer to Hiro's hiding spot. James and Toby were with Hiro, then they heard Spencer's whistle.

**Hiro**: Oh no.

**James**: Don't worry Hiro Spencer won't find you.

James and Toby raced out of the old track and after Spencer, Spencer heard Toby and James he raced along the track. James and Toby raced after him, Thomas was coming the other way, Spencer screeched to a stop he couldn't go forwards or backwards.

**Thomas**: Why do you have Percy's mail trucks?

**Spencer**: I found them in a siding, what are you up to Thomas?

**Thomas**: Nothing Spencer.

Spencer snorted.

Soon Spencer arrived at Knapford station the fat controller was there.

**Fat controller**: Spencer why did you take Percy's mail trucks?

**Spencer**: I didn't I found them in a siding.

**Fat controller**: I don't want to hear excuses Spencer take them back to Percy at once.

**Spencer**: Yes sir.

And he puffed out of the station.

Meanwhile Thomas went to see Hiro; he was a patchwork of colours.

**Thomas**: Wow Hiro, you looking more like an engine.

Hiro smiled.

Then they heard Spencer's whistle.

**Thomas**: Oh no it's Spencer, c'mon Hiro try and puff.

Hiro tried his hardest, soon his wheels were turning and he puffed out of the old track with Thomas.

**Thomas**: Well done Hiro.

**Hiro**: Thank you Thomas, woo-hoo!

Then Spencer raced up to Thomas.

**Spencer**: There you are Thomas.

**Thomas**: *gasps* Oh no Spencer.

Hiro tried to catch up with Thomas, Spencer was surprised.

**Spencer**: Wait till the fat controller finds out, this engine will be scrap.

**Thomas**: Keep puffing Hiro.

But the old parts were falling off Hiro.

**Hiro**: Thomas my parts!

**Thomas**: C'mon Hiro!

But Hiro couldn't go on, he spluttered to a stop.

**Spencer**: You will soon be scrapped.

Then he puffed up to Thomas.

**Spencer**: I knew you were up to something Thomas.

Thomas felt terrible he worked really hard to help Hiro.

**Thomas**: How am I going to stop Hiro from being scrapped now?

Then they heard a whistle, it was Gordon with the express.

**Gordon**: Hey slow poke Spencer I'll race you to Maithwaite.

**Rebecca**: We'll win!

And Gordon thundered away.

Spencer raced after Gordon. Thomas saw a siding there were bushes either side.

**Thomas**: Don't worry Hiro I'll put you in that siding.

Hiro sighed sadly.

Meanwhile Gordon raced up the line, Spencer was out of breath. Gordon pulled into Maithwaite first he wasn't out of breath. Spencer pulled into the station he was out of breath.

**Gordon**: I won ha ha I told you I'd win.

Before Spencer could reply the fat controller and the Duke and duchess of Boxford stepped out.

**Spencer**: Oh no.

**Duke**: Spencer what have you been doing, the summerhouse isn't near finished!

**Fat controller**: You told me you were going to take them mail trucks back to Percy, and you haven't!

**Spencer**: I was spying on Thomas.

**Duke**: Why?

**Spencer**: Because they found a very old engine well a heap of scrap.

**Duke**: Spencer stop it with excuses!

Just then Thomas arrived.

**Thomas**: May I help sir?

The duke smiled.

**Duke**: Of course, just keep an eye on Spencer he might try and run off again.

Gordon and Rebecca sniggered, Spencer wheeshed in anger.

That night the engines were talking.

**Percy**: I'm sorry Thomas I didn't know that my mail trucks were close to Hiro's hiding spot.

**Thomas**: Don't worry Percy you didn't know.

**Gordon**: I think we should tell the fat controller about Hiro.

**Edward**: Gordon's right he'll help us, and like Gordon said the fat controller might remember Hiro.

Thomas knew Edward and Gordon were right.

**Thomas**: Ok I'll tell him, but first I need to help Spencer with the summerhouse so whilst I'm doing that will you all take it on turns to look after Hiro.

**Gordon**: Course we will Thomas.

**James**: I'll look after Hiro first till 11am

**Gordon**: Then it will be me and Rebecca till 2pm because I have to do the express.

**Edward**: Then it will be me till 5pm because I need to do a passenger train.

**Percy**: Then I'll look after Hiro after 5pm.

**James**: You're too wimpy to look after Hiro.

**Gordon**: James shut up, take no notice Percy you'll do a fine job.

Percy smiled.

Soon the engines settled down to sleep.

The next morning James was with Hiro.

**Hiro**: So how long have you lived on Sodor James?

**James**: I'd say a good 20 years, how did you meet Gordon?

**Hiro**: Well when I arrived on Sodor It was very quiet, I remember looking round and I saw a big green engine I went over to him, I'll admit I was nervous I said hello, and Gordon said Hello there welcome to Sodor, he made me feel welcome and we worked together for many years, but one day I broke down and nobody came for me.

**James**: Man that's sad.

**Hiro**: I know, but hey I got to see Gordon in his new shape and paint.

**James**: New shape and paint?

**Hiro**: Yes Gordon used to be an A1 and he had a green livery, then Thomas told me he had a rebuild and now he's an A0 and has a blue livery.

**James**: Wow.

James looked at the time.

**James**: its 11am it's Gordon's turn, see you later Hiro.

**Hiro**: Goodbye James.

James puffed away, and then a minute later Gordon arrived.

**Gordon**: Hello Hiro.

**Rebecca**: Hi Hiro.

**Hiro**: Hello you two.

**Gordon**: How was James with you?

**Hiro**: He was alright; I told him the story of how I met you.

**Gordon**: That's a change.

**Hiro**: Why?

**Gordon**: I know James he boasts like no tomorrow and he's very pompous too.

**Hiro**: He didn't seem that way.

**Rebecca**: He was probably in a good mood.

**Gordon**: Probably.

**Hiro**: Y'know Gordon Thomas was right.

**Gordon**: About what?

**Hiro**: You build and livery has changed but your face hasn't changed a bit.

Gordon blushed.

**Gordon**: I'll tell you something I feel I right old fart.

Hiro laughed.

Meanwhile Thomas was working with Spencer building the summerhouse; Thomas kept a close eye on Spencer wherever he went. Soon the summerhouse was finished.

**Duke**: Well done both of you.

Spencer and Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: *yawns* I'm tired I'm going to the sheds to rest.

**Duchess**: Thank you Thomas.

Thomas smiled then he puffed away.

When Thomas arrived at the sheds only Gordon and Rebecca were there.

**Thomas**: Hello Gordon hello Rebecca.

**Gordon**: Hello Thomas.

**Rebecca**: Hi Thomas.

**Gordon**: Is the summerhouse built yet?

**Thomas**: It's all built.

**Gordon**: Well done Thomas, did Spencer try to run away from you *chuckles*

**Thomas**: *chuckles* No he didn't he worked hard.

**Gordon**: Good for him.

**Thomas**: Who's looking after Hiro?

Gordon looked at his watch.

**Gordon**: It's 4pm so it's Edward, then its Percy.

Thomas let out a big yawn.

**Thomas**: I'm tired.

**Gordon**: You look it, go and get some sleep you can tell the fat controller about Hiro tomorrow.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Thanks Gordon.

Gordon smiled and Thomas fell fast asleep.

That night the engines were talking about Hiro.

**Edward**: Do you think Hiro will be able to be rebuilt again.

**Gordon**: I'm sure he will Edward, Thomas will tell the fat controller tomorrow.

**James**: Where is Thomas?

**Gordon**: He's in the sheds sleeping he was really tired earlier on, how did you get on looking after Hiro Percy?

**Percy**: Pretty well, Hiro said I'm a very useful engine.

**Edward**: You are Percy.

James snorted.

**James**: Percy is too small to be useful.

**Gordon**: James shut up, Percy maybe small but he is useful.

**James**: Whatever I'm going to sleep.

And James puffed into the sheds and went to sleep.

**Henry**: That James is too big for his buffers.

**Gordon**: I agree, c'mon everyone let's get some sleep.

Everyone agreed and they went to sleep.

The next day Thomas went to see the fat controller.

**Thomas**: Sir can I tell you something?

**Fat controller**: Of course Thomas.

Thomas took a deep breath.

**Thomas**: The reason why I haven't been doing my jobs is because I've been helping this old engine called Hiro.

The fat controller gasped.

**Fat controller**: You mean master of the railway; me and Gordon thought he had vanished.

**Thomas**: Hiro told me he had broken down and nobody came for him.

**Fat controller**: I see, why didn't you tell me before Thomas?

**Thomas**: Well the first reason was because I thought you would scrap Hiro and the second reason is because I wanted it to be a surprise.

The fat controller smiled.

**Fat controller**: Thomas I would never scrap a special engine like Hiro, and it was kind of you to try and help Hiro I want you and Gordon to take Hiro to the steam works to be rebuilt.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Yes sir.

And he puffed away to find Gordon.

Thomas found Gordon by a water tower.

**Thomas**: Gordon the fat controller wants me and you to take Hiro to the steam works, you were right I should've told the fat controller as soon as I found him.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Don't worry about it Thomas, you were trying to help a friend in need and that's what being a useful engine is all about.

**Rebecca**: Try telling that James.

Gordon chuckled.

**Gordon**: He'll come to his senses Rebecca, now c'mon let's take Hiro to the steam works.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Let's go Gordon.

And they both set off to Hiro.

When they arrived Hiro was happy to see them.

**Hiro**: Hello my friends.

**Thomas**: Hello Hiro, Gordon and I are here to take you to the steam works for a rebuild.

**Gordon**: The fat controller remembers you, he'll be happy to see you again.

Hiro smiled.

**Thomas**: Ok Gordon can you buffer up behind Hiro and I'll buffer up in front.

**Gordon**: Ok Thomas.

Gordon reversed back and switched onto Hiro's line Rebecca coupled Gordon up to Hiro.

**Rebecca**: Ready.

**Gordon**: Good job Rebecca, we're ready Thomas.

**Thomas**: Of we go.

Thomas and Gordon pulled and pushed Hiro to the steam works.

When they arrived the fat controller was there he was happy to see Hiro again.

**Fat controller**: I'm so happy to see you again Hiro.

**Hiro**: Same here sir.

**Fat controller**: Victor will be in charge of your rebuild.

**Victor**: Of course sir, Hiro will be puffing in no time.

**Gordon**: Can't wait to see the new you Hiro.

Hiro smiled.

**Hiro**: Thank you Gordon, I'll see you in a couple of weeks.

Gordon smiled.

**Thomas**: C'mon Gordon let's tell the others.

**Gordon**: Good idea.

**Rebecca**: Gordon you're still coupled up to Hiro.

**Gordon**: Oops.

Gordon uncoupled himself from Hiro.

**Gordon**: Sorry about that Hiro.

**Hiro**: Don't worry Gordon everyone forgets.

Gordon smiled then he puffed out of the steam works and Thomas followed.

That night Thomas told the other engines about Hiro.

**Edward**: I'm glad Hiro's in good hands.

**Henry**: I agree.

**Thomas**: He'll look splendid.

Then Percy noticed something.

**Percy**: Where's James?

**Thomas**: Sleeping in the shed, you can hear him snoring.

**Gordon**: That proves he does snore.

Everyone laughed then the engines settled down to sleep.

The weeks passed and Hiro was looking more and more like an engine. At long last the grand day came, the engines gathered at the steam works.

**Gordon**: Today's the day.

**Rebecca**: I can't wait.

Hiro puffed slowly out of the steam works, everyone gasped in awe. Hiro looked splendid.

**Fat controller**: Welcome back Master of the railway.

**Hiro**: Thank you sir.

**Fat controller**: Are you ready for your first job?

**Hiro**: I'm ready sir.

**Fat controller**: I would like you and Gordon to do a double-engine express.

Gordon and Hiro were delighted.

**Hiro**: Thank you sir, I haven't done a passenger train for years.

**Fat controller**: Gordon make sure you don't go too fast for Hiro.

**Hiro**: Sir don't you remember I was a fast engine too.

**Fat controller**: You were?

**Gordon**: He was sir.

**Fat controller**: Do a good job you two.

**Gordon and Hiro**: We will sir.

Soon Gordon and Hiro were coupled up to the express, Gordon at the front and Hiro behind Gordon.

**Hiro**: I'm so happy to be a really useful engine again.

**Gordon**: So am I old friend.

Hiro smiled and so did Gordon.

Then the guard blew his whistle and the two friends puffed smoothly out of the station.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
